Heretofore, weatherstripping tape has been provided of a foam plastic material and having a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive upon one face thereof normally covered by a tear-off protective strip. Upon removal of said protective strip, the weatherstrip tape is applied to and over a clearance space between a pair of elements such as a window and its frame for sealing such clearance space.
The disadvantage of this construction is that it requires the use of a pressure-sensitive adhesive as the means for anchoring the weatherstripping to one of a pair of adjacent members for sealing a clearance space therebetween.
A further disadvantage of this type of weatherstrip tape is that upon removal thereof, it causes removal of considerable of the paint upon the surface to which the adhesive was previously applied.
A further disadvantage is that the weatherstrip tape is not reusable once it has been removed from its sealing position.